it's just an imprint
by wolfcub98
Summary: When Ryan moves from his homeland of Britain all the way to La Push in Washington he tries to be normal and fit in, but what happens when a wolf imprints on his best friend and a certain alpha imprints on him...Jacob/OC with hints of Paul/Seth... MXM
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Fanfiction**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own twilight.**

**So this is my first story so plz no haters and any constructive criticism is fine but this chapter is only really an introduction but i'll try and update soon :)**

I lay on the small two-seater couch in Sam's living room with Jacob's muscly arm wrapped round my waist protectively,

_Sigh, why did he have to imprint on me! _I mean it was bad enough that a werewolf imprinted on my best friend Seth and threaten to rape him multiple times but not long after the **alpha** had to go and imprint on me.

That's right I know about werewolves, I know about werewolves, vampires, imprinting and all that shit. I mean 2 months ago I was just an ordinary 14 year old boy but now everything was different all thanks to a certain **alpha.**

I guess it all started when I moved to La Push, the small reservation next to the beach, it was here that my destiny would finally unfold.

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, am off school for 2 weeks now :) so I'll try and update as soon as, this is my first story so I apologise if it isn't the best but if anybody wants to be my beta or something then let me know, an thanks for the reviews :D.**

Ryan

La Push...  
>Where the hell was that?<br>That was the first thought that came to my mind when my parents told me I was moving, I was Scottish I would never fit in over there, I would be ridiculed for everything, my accent, my choice of words, the way I dressed, **everything!**

My parents told me that my Aunt had cancer and that my Mum wanted to be with her older sister for her final 3 months. I couldn't exactly say no to that so I had to sit back and let myself be transported over to America!

I should probably tell you a little bit about myself, I was quite slim, average height ( around 5,7), I had dirty blonde/brown hair that was always spiked up with my small fringe swept to the side. I had light blue eyes that were pretty nice if I say so myself and my face only had a few spots but I washed it everyday to made sure it stayed that way.

My personality? Well I guess I was pretty sarcastic but not too much sorta like Chandler out of friends, I was pretty smart and I thought way too much, I even had wee conversations to myself (don't lie we all do it!). I was kind, almost to the point of being called a pushover and I liked to think of myself as a pretty good friend but it was up to my friends to decide on that one.

"Goodbye!" I shouted out of the car window as our car left to go to the airport.

"Goodbye!" I heard all my friends (well my closest friends) scream back at me from my driveway and I saw Sarah wipe a few tears.

I turned away quickly _'don't cry Ryan_ _you havn't cried since you were nine and you ain't gonna start now, you'll see them all in a few months and you've got their numbers, besides you practically live for facebook.'_

After I mentally cheered myself up (another thing I was pretty good at)I popped my earphones in and blasted Rhiannas, We found love, into my ears. Judge me all you want but it was number 1 so that tells you something.

I couldn't believe most of my friends had all turned up, Sarah, Kyle, Mark, Amy and Pheobe had all been there and I loved them all (not in that way).

We were all similar - kind,funny,addicted to chocolate and we all hated Justin Bieber (apologies to anyone who actually likes him), we read a bit, liked Harry Potter and wern't the most popular kids at school.

Us being that close we were bound to have dated each other at some point, Amy was currently dating Mark and I had a sorta fling with Pheobe back before I realised I was bi but anyway I'm sure you don't wanna hear me rattling on all day.

After about 45 minutes we arrived at the airport and my Dad carrying my luggage for me after my complaints of having a sore arm we were sitting on the plane on it's way to Seattle, where a taxi would be waiting to bring me and my family to a medium sized 3 bedroom house in La Push.

I would be starting La Push high school on Monday (today was Thursday) and our things would arrive on the Sunday.

"Hey," I nudged to my Dad sitting next to me "how long we staying for, 3 months maybe 4?"

"No, about a year and a half, why?"

WHAT! I was only agreeing to this on the basis that I would be home after about 100 days not fucking over 400!

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Uh language," I heard my mother pipe in, in her usual cheery voice.

"We're staying for around 18 months so be a man and deal with it."

There case closed. As soon as my Dad had said that then I knew it was over, he only said that when the case was closed to him.

"Why? If Aunts only going to be here for another 3 months then why are we staying for 18?"

"Well," my Mum answered " as your Aunt is not going to be here for much longer then who do you thinks going to look after your little cousin Niamh?"

"Us?" I wasn't exactly excited to having a baby to look after,

"Well unless you know of any other babies that are 5 months old and can take care of himself then you let me know, and also Niamh's father wants nothing to do with your Aunt or the baby so it's up to us to raise her,"

"Well that still doesn't explain why we're staying for a year and a half,"

"Well your Aunt wants Niamh to stay in America for a while as she's gotten so attatched to there new house in La Push, besides she says theres loads of boys down there you age and that even one of the boys Seth something was very excited about meeting you, plus she has a dog and we know you've always wanted one."

_Ugh!_ She had me there I have always wanted a dog and Aunt Leanor's dog was a 5 year old Siberian husky called wolf (called that due to the fact it looks like a wolf with blue eyes). I suppose that if this Seth kid was decent then I wouldn't be a total loner at the start of school, but was he even going to the same school as me and how old was he?

All these thoughts came to me and I made a mental note to ask my Mum about the boy when another though crossed my mind, was he hot? I mean I had never dated a guy before but who knows now could be the time to start, my head started to feel heavy after my mind assaulted me with questions and I slipped into sleep with thoughts about how this was going to be a long 18 months...

**So what do ya think?  
>I hope it was okay and so review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Heya, thanks again for the reviews an like before i'll try and update as soon as I can, I'm sorry if this story isn't the best but I never was that good at english and know that i'll try my best, anyway read and review ;)**

Ryan

_I could immediatly tell I was dreaming, i didn't recognise the place I was but from what I had seen on google images I think it was La Push._

_I was in some sort of forest, birds were chirping, the sun was out and everything seemed...peaceful. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with the swaying of the trees and the trickling of a small stream nearby but then I saw __**it.**_

_A wolf, well more like a bear, it was huge, like really huge, it had russet coloured fur and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. I had always loved wolves which was one of the reasons why I loved my Aunt's dog because it resembled a wolf._

_It seemed to be in pain but my legs seemed to be rooted to the spot and the more I tried to move then the more my energy started to deplete._

_I tried to shout out but no sound would come out, it was as if I wasn't allowed to disrupt the silence of the forest._

_The wolf took a step to me but it seemed scared, not of me but rather of what it might to do when it came near me, when suddenly it's eyes turned __**black**__._

_It didn't seem scared or hurt anymore but instead it had a predatory quality to it, it took another step and by now I could smell the scent of the wolf, woodsy was how I would describe it but there was something else._

_It took another two steps, by now I was sure that if I reached out my hand then I would of been able to touch it but for some reason I didn't want to._

_It was then that I realised that it had gone quiet, the birds had stopped chirping and there was none in sight, the trees had stopped swaying and there was no sound of a stream or any source of water._

_I found I could move again and so I cautiously took a step back, the wolf growled and I flinched, before I was sure this wolf wouldn't hurt me but now I wasn't so sure._

_The wolf took another step forward and I realised by back was against a tree and there was no way to go, the wolf crouched as if ready to pounce and I closed my eyes waiting for it to do so..._

_But it never came, I opened my eyes and realised I was alone, no wolf, no nothing, the birds were back, the trees were swaying and I could hear a stream again._

_I felt myself begin to relax and I slid down against the tree and wrapped my arms around my legs but then I heard it, a soft growling and my blue eyes turned to meet deep black ones when_

I woke up.

Woah! my heard hurt like crazy and I realised I was sweating, we were still on the plane and I saw that my parents were asleep holding hands.

Aw! I wish I had someone to do that with, I really wanted a boyfriend, unfortunately I had only dated a few girls before and I think I was starting to prefer guys, I wanted someone to snuggle up to at night or for someone to hold me when I got scared. That's why I think I preferred guys because it was mostly the girls who snuggled up to the guys and so that was why.

The plane started to slow and the pilot announced that we were landing and that he thanks us for flying with him etc. My parents awoke asking how long they'd been asleep and if I was feeling okay, _I guess I still looked pale but after a dream like that then who could blame me._

The house was pretty nice, 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom with a spacious garden and a porch at the front, the house was next to a pretty big forest which from what I had seen of La Push was what made up most of it.

5 minutes away there was a wee beach that I was dying to visit, the kitchen was quite big with an island in the middle surrounded by 4 stools, the living room was cosy, average height with two small couches and an armchair in the corner, it had a space for our tv and xbox to go and there was also a fireplace in the middle. There was also a small bathroom and a garage which was empty for now.

Upstairs there was an empty spare bedroom, the master bedroom which only had a single bed in it the now for now which my parents would have to cram into, the room also had an en suite to go with it. Next was my room which I was most excited about, it was average side with two windows, one with a gorgeous view of the forest and the other of the front lawn.

It only had a single bed as well due to the fact that my stuff wouldnt be here for a few days but I had my favourite chunky pillow and I was exhausted so falling asleep would be easy.

After a quick shower using my lynx shower gel and a quick change into black cotton shorts and a plain grey t - shirt, I bid my parents goodnight and headed off to bed.

My aunt hadn't been in good condition when i visited her after coming of the plane, she was looking pale and sickly, she had lost most of her hair and now wore a pink baseball hat over her head. It was sad to see her like this but she was still so cheery like my Mum, she even started asking me about boys and told me that the local boy Seth Clearwater who's parents were close friends with my Aunt even though she hadn't lived there long.

She evn showed me a picture that she had took with their family and wow! He was hot! He had tanned skin, short raven black hair and beautiful grey eyes, he looked taller than me by a few good inches and it looked as if he had a lot more muscle than me. I had already decided, I would date him, I think he was gay or at least bi as he had that kind of look and my gaydar was never wrong.

After hugging my Aunt and trying to hold back that single tear which threatened to fall, I gave wolf a treat and kissed Niamh on the forehead, my Mum promised to visit after we had settled and 10 minutes later we were home.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep but three things still kept me up:  
>1: I would have to start at a new high school which was a teenage nightmare.<br>2: I was really nervous about this Seth kid, something about him made me feel butterflies in my stomach which is something I hadn't felt in a while.  
>3:<em> The dream<em>, did it mean anything? I had never had a dream like that and I felt as if it meant something but what could you do?

I scribbled down a note reminding myself to call my friends from home and then I was off to sleep...

**Well, hope it's okay and it'll be from Jacob's POV next :)  
>Anyway review :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Hey, this chapter starts from Jacob's POV and you'll finally meet seth well kinda, anyway thanks for the reviews and read and review :)**

**p.s. Thanks to yes-my-name-is-seth for helping me a bit cause I had severe writer's block :P**

Jacob

Bored...

That's how I would describe my life right now.

Nothing changed here, I still had a pack of wolves to lead, Paul still shagged anything that could walk and the Cullens were still veggies. Seriously the only things that were changing around here was a new pack member every so often, some new kid moving in and Paul cheating on his latest girlfriend with her own brother.

New pack members wern't something to look forward to, it just meant more work for me, the new kid was probably either some girl who would fawn over me or some guy who would move to make way for me in the corridor and I really couldn't give a shit Paul to be honest.

I leapt over a fallen log, my paws hitting the ground as I continued at a steady jog through the forest.

I was on patrol, by myself due to the fact that I let Jared take the night off so he could spend time with his new imprint Collin, I didn't exactly know what they were gonna do, I mean Collin was only 14 but I guess that if you can overlook the fact that you've been imprinted on by a teen werewolf **(I know they're actually shapeshifters but werewolf sounds much better) **then I guess you could overlook the age.

I never wanted to imprint.

The way I saw it, it was nothing but a deep rush of feelings that left you bound to someone for life and you didn't get a say in the matter. Imprinting all depended in wether you're a dominant or a submissive wolf.

Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and I were all dominants and Collin and Brady were our two submissives, It was common for a pack to have a lot more dominants than submissives, no one knows why but that's just the way it was.

Dominant wolves were very possesive of their imprints, they were just what the name suggests, protective,caring, strong, stubborn etc. I know this because of the way Sam and Jared treat Emily and Collin like their little Prince and Princess, another reason why I sent Jared home, I was sick of his moaning and complaints about how Collin needed him and how he had to make sure that another male doesn't claim his mate before them. Oh yeah didn't I mention another amazing thing - sarcasm noted - about imprinting, you got to claim your mate. This was when after you guys had had sex then you's were practically unbreakable, due to the fact that the dominant got a "dominance voice" which was similar to the alpha voice except it only worked with your submissive. I really don't know what would happen if a submissive wolf imprinted on a human but who really cares?

Anyway back to wolves, submissive wolves were the opposite of dominants, while they still cared for their matebut they preferred to lie back and let the dominant do all the work, they were, sweet, smart, innocent, rather pushovers and weaker,slimmer and smaller than their dominant. This could be proved to the fact that Jared was 6'4, very muscly with abs of steel and really strong - even for a wolf, then there was Collin who was about 5'8, and would be described as slim and petite looking.

It wasn't very late - only around 9:30 but it was still pretty dark with no stars out and the moon nowhere in sight. There was barely anyone out at this time, maybe the occasional jogger or dog walker but I don't think anyone was stupid enough to enter a dark forest at night so I didn't worry about being spotted.

It was then that I smelled it - a smell that I had never smelled before but I definetely wanted to smell again, it smelled like coconut,chocolate,lime and something else that I couldn't make out. My legs moved of their own accord and before I knew it, I was sprinting off in the direction that the smell was coming from, I dodged through the trees and I must of looked stupid running with my tongue sticking out - trying to taste more of the smell.

Eventually I could smell it close enough to burn right into my nose, I was about 5 minutes away from the beach and there was a path in front me, I probably should have been getting back now as my shift was almost over and I didn't want to stay up too late as it was school tomorrow and I wanted not be asleep by second period again like last week.

I stuck my nose out of the bushes not seeing anything at first but that's when I saw _him._

My whole world spun around me, there was a faint golden light surrounding him and my whole world centred before this boy before me, I knew what had happened and I didnt care that I never wanted to but it actually happened-

_I imprinted._

Ryan

"Bye Mom" I shouted as I sprayed my coconut scented aftershave over me which would go nicely with my lime shampoo, I popped a chocolate in my mouth and went out the door.

I hopped off the doorstep, shutting the door behind me and made sure my shoes were tied, I then put in my earphones and put on **Houses **by **The Great Northern**, I took off at a steady pace as the earphones blasted the music into my ears.

I always went running when the weather was nice back home and besides this was a good way to scope out the area, I was dressed in a plain grey tshirt with joggies and my black running trainers.

I arrived at the beach, the soft sand under my feet, the seagulls squawking away and the tangy, salty air of the sea on my tongue. This was something that I barely got to do in Scotland as there wasn't any nice beaches around.

This one seemed okay though, it was next to the forest which actually seemed okay and there was small logs of driftwood dotted about.

After circling the beach a few times and my ipod now playing **Endtapes **by **The Joy Formidable **I decided to head back as it was getting pretty dark when I got the odd impression that something was watching me, I turned off my ipod and took the earphones out when I saw _it._

A pair of brown eyes that must of belonged to a wolf or fox or something however they looked so human, the eyes quickly vanished after a couple of seconds, I took a step forward to look for them when something smacked into me and I fell to the floor, I felt a throbbing pain in my shoulder but it didn't seem too bad.

I looked up to see who had banged into me when I was met with none other than Seth Clearwater...

**Hope you enjoyed and review plz :)**

**p.s. I tried to make the scents go with what Ryan was wearing - like the shampoo etc dunno if it worked though but tell me in a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, sorry I havn't dated in like forever but schools been busy and life's been realllllllllly busy right now. I'll try and make this chapter longer, so like I always say..**

**Read and Review!**

Jacob

I ran...

I ran as fast as my paws would carry me, all the way home' it only took about 15 minutes but to me it felt longer, I could still feel the pull, the smell of _him_, the one who had done this to me, was still indented forever in my nostrils. His innocent face forever burned in my eyes.

_"Hey, what the hell's up with you?"_ Jared's voice was in my head

_"What're you doing? I thought you went away with Collin," _I replied back.

_"Hey Jake!" _Collin's always cheery voice filled my head

"_Oh, uh hey Collin,"_

_"Am I allowed to speak to him?" _I heard Collin ask

Ugh! Just why I hated imprinting, dominants being too dominant and submissives being to submissive, and being an alpha my dominant side was timesed by 3 so whoo for me!

_"Sure you can pup, but only him okay, just cause he's the alpha but stay away from the others for a few days - especially Paul!" _Jared said.

"_Hehe okay, anthing for you mister big bad wolf,"_

Again ugh! I could see in their mind the way they nuzzled against each other,

_"Okay guys, didn't wanna see that!"_

_"Hehe sorry,"_

_"Anyway Jake what's wrong?" _I heard Jared's voice turn to serious,

_"Its nothing, just alpha stuff," _I didn't wanna tell anyone yet, I suppose it could be my wee secret, at least for now,"_So um, what are you guys doing?"_

_"About to play football at Collin's street, wanna join?"_

_"Meh sure, give me a sec though," _

I felt Jared and Collin both phase back as I started at a steady jog down to where Collin lived.

Ryan

"Shit! Sorry about that," I heard Seth mumble as he lent a hand to help me up,

I took his hand and felt him pull me up with ease,

"Its fine, um thanks,"

"No problem, so your the new kid huh?

"Uh yeh, am I like famous or something?"

"Pretty much, it's a small town so be expected to meet a lot of new people."

I took a couple of seconds to tie his shoelaces which is when I got a good look at him, he seemed about 2 or 3 inches taller than me, you could tell he worked out but wouldn't be classed as a bodybuilder but from the way he pulled me up and the way his arms looked throgh his plain black t-shirt I could tell he was more musclier than me. His hair was pretty much the same as his photo and his eyes had a more life like look to them now that I was seeing him in the flesh.

"So what school ya goin to?" He asked after getting up as we started to walk back to where I lived,

"Uh the La Push one I think, it was closer."

"Same! Well I mean I already go there, you can hang out with me if you want?"

"Uh sure but won't your friends mind?" I was actually pretty pleased that I would have at least one person to talk to, I saw a wierd look cross his face before he answered,

"Um my closest friends Collin and Brady both kinda stopped talking to me,"

"Oh, how come?"

"All because of stupid Jacob Black!" I flinched a bit when his voice rose and I saw something in his eyes, I had always been able to read people which was wierd as I was a bit of a closed book myself. His eyes displayed anger, even loathing but I also caught a twang of jealously, I decided just to play dumb,

"Who's Jacob Black?" I asked

"He's the leader of some cult, well joint leader with his friend Sam Uley, they only let certain people in, I was about to say only the best in but they don't have me," He said flashing a smile with pearly white teeth, I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to work up.

"Who's all in it?"

"Sam, Jacob, some guys called Embry, Jared, Quil, my two friends Collin and Brady who only joined last week and this hotheaded pervert called Paul,"

This time when he said it I detected something else whan he said 'Paul' it was almost like fear.

"Well what do they do in the 'cult'?"

"Run around shirtless, tell old legends about cold people and wolf warriors, its all bullshit if you ask me, although everyone loves them around here, my Dad even told me off for saying stuff about them cause all the elders respesct them and of course all the girls and gay guys around here follow them around like puppies, well they ain't got me,"

Again the butterflies started when he admitted to being gay or at least I think he did,

"Oh are you ya know?"

"Uh yeh, your not a homophobe are you, cause your Aunt told me you were bi?"

"Course am not, homophobes are just gay wannabe's," I joked

"Couldn't agree more, so have you like done anything with a guy?"

I saw him look down when he asked, by now we were nearing my house

"Um no, only girls, I never really got the chance, have you?"

"Once, about a year ago, I went out with a guy a year younger than me but it only lasted a couple of weeks before he moved to New York, and long distance relationships never work, so I've kinda just been looking for the right guy,"

He looked at me when he said this, his brown eyes shimmering with what looked like hope,

"Oh thats uh s..sweet,"

The butterflies were starting again, I realised that my palms were starting to sweat but not from the run. It was quiet now, the only noises were of a few kids playing football down the street and a bird tweeting in a tree by the window of my room, the sun was going down, bathing the driveway in a reddish glow.

"Yeh it is, isn't it," His eyes were pinned on mine, the butterflies now seemed as if they were going to burst from my stomach, we were at my doorstep now and I was shaking slightly. He started to move his head down as he leaned in slowly, his eyes were closing, I could feel his hot breath intoxicating my mind, our eyes met, blue met brown, my instict told me to close them, so I did, I could feel it about to happen, his lips barely an inch from mine-

SMACK!

Geez! What was with things hitting me these days, it didn't hit me though, it hit Seth on the side of the head, I shook my head still in a Seth induced state.

I opened my eyes to see Seth on the ground rubbing his head, his face furious,

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice near me asking,

Seth spoke first "Do I look oka-"

"I don't believe I was talking to you Clearwater," the voice said again.

I turned round to look at whoever it was and I was met with brown eyes, darker than Seth's that seemed strangely familiar like out of a dream...

It was a guy, a huge guy, he seemed like a giant, at least 6'4 or 6'5, he had muscles which showed through his plain black t-shirt, he had deep brown eyes and short black hair, similar to Seth's. He was like a god! Like seriously, this guy made Seth look like some fat bald woman, however there was one thing wrong - I couldn't read him at all, his eyes showed no emotion, his face showed no emotion, in general he showed no emotion.

"Uh y..yeh am g..good, are you okay?" I asked stupidly back, man I was turning to mush around him already.

"Ha I'm good kiddo, you wanna play?" He asked gesturing to where his two friends were, who by the looks of things were making out with each other.

Seth was on his feet now "How's the cult Black?"

"Its great, you and your sister will be seeing it soon,"

"In your dreams Black, i'll die before that happens,"

I could already tell that these two didn't like each other.

"Um I should probably get in now," I said nervously

"Aw c'mon, one game? If you play I'll let you sit with us at school," Did he just wink? Was everyone here gay?

"He doesn't wanna play Black, how about you leave us alone!"

"Well who knows what could of happened if I didn't interfere there" he replied glaring at Seth when something hit me,

"You're Jacob Black?"

"Yeh, guess you've heard of me, yeh Seth here's mad at me cause I stole his only friends, I could steal you if you want?" He said with another wink.

"Fuck you Black!" Seth was shaking now " you and Paul have nothing better to do than hit on everyone in sight!"

"Oh yeah, forgot Paul wants you, can't see why but we all know your practically begging to for it so make it easier and bend over already,"

Seth seemed scared before he shouldered past Jacob and practically jogged home.

"So how about it, wanna play?" He asked, not caring that Seth had just sprinted away,

"I really should get in," I replied feeling kind of awkward.

"Oh," His face fell slightly "I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow then," He began walking away,

"Wait! How do you know what school I'm going to?"

He turned around slowly "I know a lot more about you than I think," He said with another wink before jogging back to his friends.

I opened my door slowly and said hello to my parents who were rearranging the furniture in the living room.

I went into my room which had now been painted white with wooden flooring, a desk, chair, chest of drawers, tv, bed, a wardrobe fit into the room with sliding mirrored doors, a bookshelf, a bedside cabinet and a bunch of photos pinned on the wall. The sunlight was still in my room, now a deeper shade of red and the bird outside was still chirping. I walked over to one of the two windows, next to the on suite, and sat at the small thing that was attached to the window **(anyone know what that's called, the thing that's like an extended window ledge that's like a mini sofa with like pillows and stuff?") **

I started to text my friends about what it was like here when I saw Jacob walking home, he smiled at me and I smiled back when my phone vibrated,

'Hey your Aunt gave me your number just there, cause I forgot to get it, Seth x'

Man, what was I gonna do about this whole Jacob-Seth thing? Aw well I had school which would take my mind of it, but who would I sit with Seth or Jacob...

**Hope u enjoyed :)**

**Review if u want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey again ya'll, aam trying to make this chapter longer but am not the best writer so don't expect anything, but i'll try my best, anyway..**

**Read and Review!**

Jacob (yesterday)

'Man this was dull' I thought

This wasn't even football, it was just Jared and Collin wrestling on the ground, well making out while groping to be exact, while I bounced a ball back and forth against the wall of Collin's house.

It was then that I saw him...

He was walking, and I could tell he at been running by what he was wearing and how he looked. It wasnt how he looked that bothered me, it was who he was with.

Seth Clearwater.

That fag! Let's get something straight, I wasn't gay, I just imprinted on a guy, there's a difference! Clearwater was just a little runt who ran around getting guys to chase after him, if it was up to me I would let Paul fuck his brains out but I was an alpha, I had an image to keep up.

I suddenly realized I was shaking, why should that fag get to spend time with my imprint and I don't.

By now they were at his doorstep and I could smell his scent smoking around my nose and clouding over my senses. I could feel my wolf purring in satisfaction of being close to my mate as it told me to get closer. As I did I saw something that made my blood boil. The fag was closing in on my mate, my wolf started to growl and my instinct told me to lounge at him.

"Hey Jake! You okay?" I barely heard Jared ask

I saw IT start to close in on HIM and I lost it, I threw the ball with all my might at IT's head...

Ryan (today)

Ugh!  
>School! I officially despised who ever came up with it.<p>

I had barely slept a wink of sleep that night, due to the nervousness of school in the morning and the annoying thoughts of two quiletes that kept fogging my mind.

It was about 7:20, I was supposed to wake at 7:30 but there was no point in sleeping for 10 minutes. I pried myself out of bed, the warmness of it trying to pull me back in but I resisted letting the cold morning air attack my bare arms and legs. I made my way to the door of my room and stepped out onto the landing, I could hear my Dad snoring, "_lucky for some!' _I thought bitterly as I made my way downstairs.

The curtains were already open, letting in a small ray of sunlight, the skies showed grey clouds and barely any sun - my life from now on! But I could deal with that, Scotland wasn't much better. My Mum had already left to visit my Aunt so I was left to make my own breakfast, I started rumagging the cupboards for something to eat when I settled on strawberry flavoured pop tarts. _Man that was good food_, I quickly popped them into the toaster, grabbed my schoolbag which I brought with me from Scotland and checked if I had everything.

Pens and Pencils - Check  
>Notebook - Check<br>Water bottle - Check

What else would I need?

I quickly wolfed down my pop tarts, and started to head upstairs, another 15 minutes later I was showered, my hair was gelled and my teeth and faced had been scrubbed vicously. Now I just had to find something to wear..._what the fuck did American people wear?_

I wrenched open my drawers, boxers? I doubt anyone would care if I wore them, well no one would see them so I pulled them on, white nike socks? Seemed okay, so I pulled them on too. Now the hard part...

I opened my closet looking around for something decent to wear, I didnt wanna look sloppy but I didnt wanna look posh or anything. In the end I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt with some strange logo on it. Shoes? I ddnt really care about shoes, so I grabbed my black nikes with dark blue lining on the bottom and made my way back downstairs.

It was now about 8:05 and it would take around 15 minutes to walk to the school, my phone vibrated from within my pocket so fished it out and read the text:

_Seth Clearwter  
>Hey, want me to come over so we can walk together? x<em>

I quickly text back sayin _yeh x _cause I didnt wanna walk by myself to school.

I sat my bag next to me and flicked on the boring morning tv for a bit when the door went. _Wierd, it was only 8:15, we wouldnt leave until 8:40, why was he coming now?_ I quickly got up and answered it,

"Hey Seth what ar-," I stopped, it wasnt Seth, it was Jacob.

"Sorry its not Seth, just little old me," He replied grinning.  
>"Well um do you want something?" I asked<p>

He stepped closer "That depends on what you're giving out,"

I visibly shivered when he said this and I knew he had saw, I barely even noticed the arm goin round my waist, his mouth descending, his other hand going to the back of my head to prevent me from moving away. It was then his lips touched mine, I swear that a spark flew off us as his tender lips started to move against mine.

_"What was I doing? I should stop this!" _My mind was telling me,  
><em>"But you want it, just let him and see how it goes," <em>My heart replied_  
>"What about Seth?"<br>"What about him? You barely know him"  
>"But-"<em>

I felt his tounge start to enter my mouth and my head gave up, he pried my lips open and my tounge rushed to meet his, our tounges started to fight, a deadly dance of dominance which of course he won. His tounge started to lick all around the inside of my mouth and I felt him push me inside, close the door behind me and press me up against it.

It was then that I snapped out of it.

"Stop!" I practically yelled and pushed against his chest,

He didnt budge, instead he gave me look that made me wish that the earth would just swallow me up.

"What?" He screamed "you want me to stop?"

"Well ye-" I was cut off by a fist hitting my jaw and I felt myself land on the hard wooden floor of my hallway "What the fuck was that for?"

But Jacob wasnt there, instead there was a giant russet coloured wolf, like the one I saw before, and it didnt look happy.

I backed up against the wall, when I hit a pair of legs, _Seth?_ He was twitching though, and before I knew it a wolf burst out of him too.

The two wolfs started to fight, their jaws snapping at each other until the bigger one pinned down the other and snapped its neck. The small bite marks didnt seem to affect it, and only added more red to it's russet coloured fur, It snarled again when I realised, the wolf was Jacob...

WOAH!

I woke up with a start, I was still on the couch, the tv on and someone knocking at my door,

"Hey, you in there?" I heard Seth ask  
>"Uh just a minute,"<p>

Geez, what a wierd dream, seriously what was with wolves haunting my dreams and Jacob, I was fantasizing about him. God, I shook my head and forgot about it, but one thought still remained - Jacob turned into a wolf, so did Seth and Jacob killed Seth.

I slapped myself and shook my head the pain in my cheek adding to my aleady annoying migraine, I sprayed myself with more deoderant and headed outside.

"Hey!" He said as I came out "you look nice,"

"Uh thanks you too," I replied but he really did, he had a green polo and a pair of khaki coloured shorts on "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really, I think I have a temprature, anyway you coming?"

"Sure lets go,"

It took us 15 minutes to get there, well 17 to be exact but who's counting? We were only in the car park and already people were looking at me strange, a couple of girls waved but I pretended not to notice.

The school was pretty small, all one big building with 2 stories, Seth had been talking about random things since my house, but I was too nervous to reply. The bell suddenly went as we entered the building,

"The office is down that way," He pointed to a slim corridor at my left, "And I have R.E first so I'll see ya later."

He took off down the corridor and walked through the double doors, I stood for a couple of seconds looking around as students started to pile in when I decided I had better move. I walked down the slim green coloured corridor and stopped in front of the first door,

"Hello there, you must be the new student," A plump, kind faced women with whitish hair asked me,

"Uh yeh, I'm Ryan,"

"Well you don't have to worry dear, everyone here is so nice and if you have any probems then just ask, now do you know anyone here at the school?" She smiled at me

"Uh Seth Clearwater?"

"Oh, sweet kid he is, I'm sure he'll take care of you, now heres your timetable and a map of the school," she handed me them " now I hope you enjoy it here and if you get lost then just ask a passing student or teacher," She turned back to her computer as I practically scurried out.

_Just breath, you can do this. _

I looked at my timetable (**I don't know what subjects you get in America but I'm just gonna put in my actual timetable from school,  
>R.E means Religious education<br>P.E means Physical education  
>Modern Studies is like politics, law, the government etc.<br>Accounts is like computers, spreadsheets etc.  
>Bio is Biology short.)<strong>

Monday - R.E./P.E/ BREAK/English/History/LUNCH/Bio/Maths  
>Tuesday - Accounts Italian/BREAK/Maths/English/LUNCH/Chemistry/R.E  
>Wednesday- AccountsChemistry/BREAK/Italian/Modern Studies/LUNCH/English/Bio  
>Thursday - EnglishMaths/BREAK/Italian/History/LUNCH/Modern Studies/Bio  
>Friday - ChemistryAccounts/BREAK/P.E/Maths/LUNCH/History/Modern Studies

Well...That seemed...okay?

I looked at the map which seemed easy enough to understand and followed it down 2 corridors, up a staircase and through another set of swinging doors, there seemed to only be 2 R.E classrooms but one was empty, I made my way into the non-empty one and with trembling hands opened the door.

Before I could say anything an over entusiastic male teacher in his thirties bounded over to me,

"Ahh you must be the new student, I'm Mr. Krofsky and welcome to the school, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Um not really," I manged to speak out, as 15 pairs of eyes looked at me big and blank.

"Okay then, go take a seat anywhere in the room,"

There wasn't a lot to choose from, there was one next to 3 guys who seemed okay, one next to some blonde girl who moved her bag off the seat next to me and gave me a smirk, and one next to a quiet bushy haired girl who was doodling in her jotter. Her seat was behind Seth who was sat next to a boy whom I saw yesterday with Jacob.

I made my way to the seat and sat down next to the girl who gave me a warm smile, the teacher handed me out a jotter and a textbook, he asked me a couple of questions about what I had done in R.E which I answered quickly. We had already done prayer in school which was what the class were doing the now, so I figured I would be okay at it. The teacher started to write down something as some 0f the class talked, apparently in this class you could talk as long as you did the work.

Seth turned to me,

"Hey, you doing okay," He asked

"Uh yeh, I think so,"

"Good, what ya in next,"

"P.E I think,"

"Same! Well our teachers sick so we're only writing stuff down," At that point he left to go get something from the teacher, when the girl next to me spoke,

"Uh hi, I'm Kate," She said

"Ryan, nice to meet you,"

"You too, its pretty boring here, do you know Seth?"

"Uh yeh, kind of, do you two talk?"

"A little, I dont really fit in here but he's always nice to me" She said this kind of sadly, she was pretty, not hot or anything but pretty, she had bushy brown hair with a clasp in it with some sort of butterfly, a slim frame, not anorexic slim, she was smaller than me by about an inch but she gave off a sort of warming, kind aura and I could already tell that she was a nice person.

After Seth came back, we talked a bit, Kate joining in a few times, I dont think she was fully comfortable with either of us. P.E was what Seth said, writing out a book in silence as our teacher was off, then break.

At break I just sort of followed Seth to the cafeteria, where he bought himself a bottle of water and a tub of soup, I didn't feel like eating, I was less nervous than before but the nerves were still pretty bad.

It was then I saw Jacob, all the girls heads looked at him and started to blush and whisper things to each other, half the guys looked at him in awe while a few looked scared. Seth was looking annoyed and pretended not to notice, he was flanked by two other guys who looked similar to him - short black hair, muscly, tall and pretty hot to be honest.

It was then I heard Seth whimper a little,

"Aer you okay?" I asked him as I turned to look at him.

He was looking at where Jacob was sitting, another guy had joined them, he looked rougher than the other two, not as muscly as Jacob but he had the whole bad boy look going on when it clicked.

"Is that Paul?" I asked a now shaking Seth

Paul had now looked over at us, as if he had heard us, Seth stood up, he grabbed his stuff, muttered a quick "gotta go" and took off out the other door.

_"Man he must really hate him,"_ I thought as some kid came and sat next to me,

"Hey am Collin," he said cheerfully "you wanna come sit with me, you dont have to hang out with Seth if you don't want to and I hang out with the popular people," He gestured to Jacobs table where Jacob, and the guy who I saw with Jacob and Collin yesterday were staring at us.

He saw me looking,

"Oh, thats just Jared, ignore him he's just pretty protective and of course you know Jacob," he added with a wink.

"Um I shou-" I was cut off by the bell

"Oh, I've gotta go but listen you have to sit with us at lunch okay? Good. Now bye!" And with that he took off after Jared.

I saw Kate by herself, she looked prett lonely, I was about to go talk to her but a strong hand turned me around and I was met by a certain quilete...

**There ya go folks, sorry about the start wher I used the word fag a lot, anyway like I hope u enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey, updated because "two friends" really wanted me too, (you know who you are) Anyway hope you enjoy and...**

**Read and Review!  
>p.s this chapter contains a mild sex scene (lemon).<strong>

Ryan

It wasn't Seth.

It wasn't Collin.

It wasn't even Jacob...

It was Paul.

"What do you want!" I said a little to harshly

"Feisty, I like that,"

"Hmph, I'm sure you do." I turned to walk away when a hand caught my arm "What ar-"

"Look I asked you a question, where is he?"

"Probably hiding, he's scared of you!" I practically shouted back " What the hell did you do to him!"

Paul (flashback)

" I said move it fag!" I screamed at him

"Please, I didn't mean it, it just happened!"

Poor kid, he seemed terrified, all he did was spill some water done my shirt but it was a nice shirt and I've been looking for a reason to get alone with the kid. All I did was chase him to this secluded part of the forest and he was all mine, the lamb to the slaughter.

"I'll give you a choice fag, I can beat you, right here, right now or you can do me a certain...favour."

"Wh..what kind of favour?"

I barely heard him before my lips crashed against his, my tounge practically raping his mouth, his innocence vanishing rapidly as my hands roamed over his body. The way he was whimpering told me he wanted it as well, I tugged his polo shirt off and discarded it on the forest floor. He was practically clawing at mine so I let him pull it off with shaking hands as he threw it on the ground.

Now I was hot, practically everyone wanted me so I gave them some, I had a decent 8-pack, toned biceps and not a spot or pimple in sight. Seth was practically begging me to take him by the way he was moaning and writhing in anticipation, I grabbed a tuft of his hair and pulled back so his neck was exposed to me, I bit down on it, letting the coppery smelling blood dribble down as I pushed him on the floor.

He tried to get up but I was already on him, my arms had pinned down his and my legs had seperated his, his eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen.

"W..wait I-" He whimpered

"Shut up!" I screamed and he complied immediately.

I practically tore his jeans off, letting my wolf come out as it always did when I got intimate, my eyes started to go black and the rest was a blur...

...

When I awoke I had no clue at to what time it was but I felt tired and my arms ached.

_Shit! It happened again!_

I turned to look at the small ball of flesh beside me, he had his clothes back on but he was shivering and my shirt was wrapped around him. I looked up, it was dark, no moon, no stars.

"Um, S..Seth?"

No answer.

"Seth are you okay?" I asked again.

I reached out a hand to touch his shoulder when I froze - **Blood.**

His neck had stopped bleeding, I remembered giving him that but -

Shit! His ass was bleeding which meant, I...I had raped him!

I'm not proud of what I did but I panicked. I grabbed his shoulders and put on my deadliest stare,

"You tell anyone about this - I'll kill you!"

And with that I threw him down, ran into the forest and phased, running back home but I left my shirt, after all I didn't want him to get cold...

Seth (present)

I had done this so many times now...Cried in the bathroom.

This was stupid all he did was...was take my virginity...cause me pain that I'll never forget and...and ruined my life!

I cried again as I slid to the floor, I don't even remember most of it, I blacked out when he thrust in for the 14th time and I'm glad I did, I just woke up to him asleep and me only able to put on my clothes before the pain made me collapse in a heap.

I had burned his shirt the day after, my Mum was furious, but I said that I felt sick and fainted when I was walking outside but either she didn't notice my limp or she didn't say anything.

Anyway I wiped up my tears, put on a smile and walked outside to class, Ryan seemed to notice I was upset in English but he didn't say anything, even in history (when Ryan wasn't in my class) Katie asked if I was all right but I just said I was tired.

When the bell went for lunch, I got Katie to join me as we made our way to the cafeteria, everything was normal I told myself, nothing bad was going to happen. There was Jacob surrounded by a group of girls, Collin and Jared making out at there table and Paul chatting up some girl.

I scurried to a table that was hidden from _his_ and told Katie that I was just fooling around but she didn't seem convinced, this was it, nothing bad was going to happen, everything was fine...Oh how wrong I was...

Paul (present)

"C'mon, I'm hot, you're hot, we well fit together, speaking of fit," I flashed my abs at her trying to woo her.

"Please, you're more tanned than I am, granted I'm like a sheet but sti-"

I grabbed her hand.

"Look babe this isn't some random fuck, I really want you!"

"And how many times have you used that line? Exactly and my name isn't "babe" it's Elaina, not that you care so let go of my hand, don't talk to me and don't ever speak to me or my friends again, Got it. Cool Beans!"

She turned and walked away with a spring in her step, her golden blonde hair flowing behind her in a graceful manner,

_Pfft! Her loss!_

I saw her bounce away but not before she waved at someone behind a mob of people,

_Hah! Don't talk to your friends? As if,_

I walked closer expecting to see some hot girl with huge tits but I saw quite the opposite - _Seth Clearwater_, sitting with some bushy haired freak and he didn't even notice me so I did the obvious and I walked right up to him.

**Ther ya go folks, hoped you enjoyed and how awesome is Elaina :D. **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey, sorry I havn't updated in like ages but I've been really busy with my other story and school finishing and making a twitter haha, anyway here's chapter 7 so...**

**p.s. follow me on twitter wills_ryan **

**Read and Review!**

Ryan

'Stupid history teacher!'

Seriously who holds a student back for 15 minutes! That was like 1/3 of my lunchtime and it was all about some stupid debate club which I wasn't interested in, anyway I made my way to the cafeteria hoping to talk to seth or something but just my luck he was nowhere in sight.

I stood there like a loner for like 30 seconds with people still looking at me like I was an alien, seriously couldn't they stare at someone else. luckily I saw Katie reading a book at a table by herself fo I decided to just sit with her and wait for Seth to show up,

"Hey," I said plopping my bag on the floor as I sat in the seat across from her "you seen Seth anywhere?"

"Oh well he was here 5 minutes ago but then some guy came and they had some heated discussion and then Seth vomited on the floor and a couple of Quilete guys took him away," She said as if she wasn't really caring

"Wait, and you just let them take him?"

"Well what was I supposed to? Go all kung fu panda on them and go into hiding with Seth?" she laughed loudly at her joke "anyway they seemed concerned and I think they're trying to get him in their coven!"

"Uhh coven?" I asked scared of what she was going to say "don't you mean cult?"

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, "they are far too strange to be an ordinary cult, i reckon they're a coven of wizards!"

"Oh boy, listen um you wanna help me find him?"

"Neh, it's foolish to take on wizards by ourselves, they'll just turn us into frogs or something," She said without looking up from her book.

"Bu-!"

"New boy! Wierd girl!," I turned round to see some blonde girl with a pale face sit next to me "I'm Elaina! I'm friends with Seth and I need your help!"

"Um help with what?" I asked

"Well Ryan, Seth has been brainwashed into the "cult" and if we don't act fast then he's gone! So we need to get him back," She exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?" I asked "and how do you know all this?"

"Come on, most of the school know's your name by now, and ever since that stupid cult took my boyfriend away then yeah I got pretty pissed at it!"

"Oh you mean Embry?" Katie asked still reading her book

"Yeah I mean Embry! Now he goes out with Sam Uley, he's like the boss around here, I can't compete with that! So now I have to stop them from taking Seth,"

"Look um I don't really know you and even if we could "save" him, how wold we?" I asked hesitentaly.

"Well I have an idea! Katie, that is your name right?" Katie nodded "you are going to look around for Seth, check the toilets, boys and girls! Check the medical room, the office to see if he went home and even check outside in the forest that's where they usually hang out, so go hurry!" I watched as Katie sighed before getting up and quickly skipping out the swinging doors.

"Little bit harsh there haha" I awkwardly chuckled.

"Now here's what we're going to do! I saw you talking to that Jacob last night an-"

"Woah! When did you see that!"

"I told you - last night, I live next door to you? I didn't tell you?" I shook my head "Oh well I thought I did, anyway he looked at you funny and when Seth was trying to "ya know" on you well I saw him shake a little and he chucked the ball straight at him so I'm guessing he likes you!" She said nudging me and winking.

"Oh God! What does this have to do with anything?" I asked a little creeped out,

"Well he's staring at you right now," I turned to look but she practically yanked my hair so my head turned back "Don't look! Anyway he's sitting with his two friends Jared and Collin so all we have to do is get rid of them and you can go in and get information out of him"

"Haha no! I can't just use him for information that's sad!"

"Well you can date him if you want but if you guys did then he would tell you about it at some point so may as well get the information early, now you sit tight, I'll get rid of Jared and his little bitch that makes fun of my hair! And then you go and talk to Jacob," She quickly winked at me before quickly walking over to them before I even had the chance to say no.

I watched in surprise as she picked up a can of lemonade, walked over to Collin and chucked it over him before sprinting out the doors, immediatly Jared got up and started sprinting after her as Collin started shaking and rushed to what I assumed was the bathroom to clean up.

Man that girl was weird but I couldn't help smiling at how brave she was, anyway gotta talk to Jake.

I slowly got up and started to walk towards him, my legs suddenly feeling like jelly but he said I could sit with him so I was kind of invited.

"Hey Jake!" I practically shouted as I sat next to him, I thought that if I tried acting flirty and stuff then he would open up more.

"Hey so you finally came to sit next to me?"He said moving in closer

"Uh yeah you said I could but I got caught up in history and I was talking to a couple of friends."

Where they my friends, I mean Katie and Elaina both seemed pretty wierd and not really my type of people but with Seth gone then they were the closest thing I had to friends here.

"Oh yeah that quiet girl and the girl that just soaked Collin,"

"Yeah haha she has um problems," I said nervously and problems was the first thing to pop in my head.

"Oh so are you uh going out with her?" He frowned

"What! No! haha yeah she um is not my type, why? Do you want me to not go out with her?" I said in my best seductive voice,

"Well, " he said leaning in closer " someone else might be wanting to,"

I moved away "Yeah well sorry but I don't go out with guys that are in weird cults and stuff I mean that could be dangerous,"

"What! No it's not I mean it's nothing really!"

"Well then why don't you just tell me what it is and who knows you could have your self a boyfriend," I smirked

"Um well look you can't tell anyone as in anyone!" he said " you have to promise that!"

"I promise!" I said crossing my hands under the desk

"Well um I can't really get into trouble for telling you because after all you are my imp-"

"Jacob!"

Oh shit Collin was back, his hair still damp with lemonade and his face red as if he had been scrubbing it,

"No wait what were you going say?" I hastily turned to Jacob

"Oh um just that, your my imp, It's what I call cute people," he smirked "What's up Collin?"

"We have a um problem, a "seth" problem haha involving a um SHIFTING motion,"

Jacob widened his eyes and looked at my confused face and back to Collin's serious one.

"Oh well um I'll be right there, listen I um gotta run, I'll see you tonight," He said ruffling my hair as Collin dragged him off somewhere

"Wait! What do you mean tonight!" I shouted at him but he was already gone leaving the rest of th cafeteria staring at me and my sudden exclaimation.

I sank back in my chair, I was sooo close and everything!

"Hey, so how did it go?" Elaina asked as she came up from behind me, her hair windswept and her face red from running.

"Oh um well I almost got some info but Collin came back and they rushed off somewhere," I sighed " Where's Jared?"

"Oh um I sprayed some pepper spray in his eyes when he caught me by the lake outside and then I pushed him in and ran," She said dismissivly.

"You pushed him in a lake!"

"Relax he can swim and he was getting out of it when I ran away,"

You gotta admit that girl was crazy but she had style,

"So you heard from Katie?" she asked

"Uh no she hasn't came back but it would take a while to look everywhere,"

"Yeah I suppose, anyway wanna come with me to my locker?"

"Meh sure" I replied

Katie

"Sethhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted out to the forest,

"You there!"

Man why did I have to go looking for Seth I mean the wizards could jump me at any time and I don't have any magical powers so I'll be defensless! Stupid blonde gal messing up my peaceful life-

(Crackle)

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Oh i hope it's a bunny rabbit, I love rabbits, better not be a gargoyle!" I muttered

(Crackle)

It was getting louder.

"Who's there?" I shouted as I turned around

That is it I am outta here!

(Growl)

"H..hello?"

My eyes widened as Seth burst out from the trees naked

"Seth!" I exclaimed "What happened to you! Why are you covered in cuts and where are your clothes?"

"Katie...I...I need help! My head hurts and they're after me and I...I think there's something inside of me!"

"Wh..What! Who's after you?"

"SETH?" I heard voices shout

"NOOO! MAKE IT STOP!" I jumped back as Seth started screaming when suddenly he exploded in a ball of fur and instead of Seth a huge Sandy cloured wolf was in front of me.

"S..Seth?" I asked timidly,

It started whimpering as it bowed it's head down,

"Is that you?" I reached my hand out to touch it's far but it pounced on me.

"S..Seth! Stop, this isn't you!"

A gray wolf suddenly appeared out of the bushes ready to charge at what i presumed was Seth on top of.

The last thing I heard was it's rushing paws and the smell of Seth's breath on my face before his jaws clamped on my neck.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed! **

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Okay don't eat me! I know I havn't updated in months but I have exams in like a week! :O But I'll try and update more and more and make my chapters better and longer, so enjoy. :)**

**P.S in this story I accidentally wrote that Sam and Emily were imprints and then said that Sam inprinted on Embry but I really meant that Sam has imprinted on Embry and they're together and Emily is Sam's sister.**

**And about the dominant voice:**

**Dominant means to control, rule etc and Submit means to yeild or surrendur to the will of another so therefore the dominant voice gives the dominant absolute control over the submissive which improves the relationship as the dominant must resist the temptation to use it whenever he wants and the submissive must try to cope with that so it strengthens the imprint :P.**

Ryan

So Biology seemed boring. I had been in the class for 25 seconds and there was only like 7 people in it, Elaina was in Phsyics, Seth and Katie were nowhere to be found and Jacob was in the year above me so he wouldn't be in any of my classes. I'm still working out if that is a good or bad thing...

"Ryan!,"

_'Oh Boy. It was Collin'_

"I had no idea you were in this class! We can be bio buddies!" He exclaimed sitting next to me and throwing his bag down in excitement.

"Oh yay!," I said back sarcastically "Listen um not to be rude but I don't really know you,"

"Well then we can get to know each other, I heard you've been getting friendly with Jacob," He winked poking my hip in a childish way.

"Don't do that!," I practically snapped budging his arm away, I really didn't like people like him, they annoyed me "And we were talking, people do it everyday."

"All right touchy, just teasing ya, so if he asked you out you would say...?"

I glared at him.

"Okay okay! I'll stay out of it, say no more, so um have you made any friends here?"

"Uhhh I guess," I replied trying to be dry so he would leave me be.

"Really, like who?"

"Uh that Elaina girl," I heard a noise of disgust come out of his mouth when I said that "Katie, Seth and um Jacob I guess,"

He smirked when I said Jacob and grimaced when I mentioned Seth and Katie meaning he must of knew something, told you I could read people well.

"You're in that cult aren't you?" I asked

"Uh yeh, why?"

"What did you guys do with Seth? and wasn't he like your best friend then you joined with Jacob and ditched him?"

"Listen! I didn't want to do that but I had to for Jared!"

"Jared wouldn't let you see your best friend? Wow someone's possesive,"

"Shut up!," He practically screamed at me.

The other 6 or so people were looking at us, where the hell was the teacher?

"You don't know anything okay! And as for Seth he's fine!"

"Look who's touchy now, what happened to him?"

"It's none of your concern okay? Sam and Paul will deal with it."

"Some friend you are."

"Fuck you! Do you think I wanted this! I love Jared but sometimes...soemtimes I wish I didn't, do you think I like not talking to my best friends or not being able to look at another guy, I'm only 15!" He screamed at me.

This was good, if I pushed him to the limit then just maybe he would say something he would regret.

"You know it sounds like you need to be having that conversation with Jared and not me, all I wanna know is what happened to Seth okay? And if Jared's too possesive then tell him to get to fuck."

He calmed down a little.

"I wish I could but It's not my place."

"Look you guys obviously have issues and you're clearly not telling me something but I really think you should just talk to Jared and please just tell me what happened to Seth," I asked pleadingly "bio buddy?"

He looked up at me with anger still flashing in his eyes, and a tint of sadness,

"I guess I can tell you some of it, or at least the short version," He said "Um Seth has a quality that we just realised and he is now in our cult, although he's not uh fully in it yet and he won't be in school for the rest of the week,"

That sounded bad.

"Why won't he be in for the rest of the week?"

"He just won't, his sister has joined too and his family have let him stay off for a while, plus the p - cult think it would be best,"

"Oh is he okay?"

"He's dealing but uh you should see him like next Monday,"

"B-,"

"SILENCE!"

The teacher was here.

Elaina

School was over. Thank God! I hope that Collin kid smells of lemons for the rest of the week, stupid bitch making fun of my hair, I mean not all blondes are dumb! Stereotypical creep!

I fished out my phone, Seth hadn't text me back but if Sam's got to him then I'm not surprised he hasn't, what kind of a weirdo goes around and steals people's boyfriends, Embry wasn't even gay! I mean I have no problem with gay people but Embry was straight and then Sam comes along and he's gay. It drives me insane! It was only like 2 months ago and I still wasn't over it, what was I supposed to do, he wouldn't reply to my texts or phone calls, I even went round a couple of times but he was always out or Sam would answer and say he was busy. So life sucked and of course my friends thought I was homophobic trying to turn a gay guy straight so they abandoned me, I didn't need them anyway.

Seth was there for me but he had problems of his own, I could tell. So it was me and Seth for a while but now he's gone, even Kate or Katie whatever she preferred was gone, I didn't talk to her that much but she looked like a girl who stuck by her friends. Then there was Ryan who was nice but I saw the way Jacob was looking at him and I know it's only a matter of time until he leaves me too.

I guess now I have trust issues. But I am going to figure out what's going on. Even if it kills me.

Ryan

First day of school was over. And it was...really confusing. This morning I was worried between who I liked, Jake or Seth now I was worried about if I would ever see Seth again and worried about this "cult" thing. I hadn't seen Katie 5th or 6th either, the teacher called her name in maths but she wasn't there, weird. Even Elaina was quiet walking home she just scrolled through old texts from someone and then walked away quickly so I left her to it.

My Mum was visiting my Aunt again, whom I really had to see soon and my Dad was out looking for a job, well that's what the note on the fridge said anyway. Since I didn't have any homework to do and no one to really go hang out with, it was time for trackies (sweatpants in America) and a movie on the couch.

I popped in inception, it was confusing but twas a really good movie.

I hauled a pillow from my room and propped it on the comfy sofa then started texing some of my friends back in Scotland to let them know how I was doing.

After about an hour of watching and texting I was beginning to fall asleep, I really didn't wanna fall asleep cause I wouldn't sleep tonight but the pillow was so comfy and I was starting to doze off so slowly and subtly...

CHAP! CHAP! CHAP!

I jerked up, my head sore from getting up too fast.

"Ugh I'm coming!" I shouted, I looked at my phone

_6:23_

Gah! I must have fell asleep, luckily I paused the movie.

I went to the front door and wrenched it open,

"Hey there!"

"Jacob! What are you uh doing here?" I replied shocked

"Well I told ya I would be round tonight so here I am," He replied with a smirk on his face "Can I come in?"

"Um I guess," I stood back from the door as he kicked his shoes off and shuffled in, he really was tall.

He walked over to where the living room was and stood in the middle of the room waiting for me.

"You can sit down if you want," I said plopping down onto the seat on the couch I was already sitting on, pulling my knees upto my chin and he came and sat next to me.

Then it was silent.

I had no clue what to say, I mean I didn't even know him, Oh God! I had let a stranger in, what if he did something?! But I felt oddly safe with this "stranger" and if your not supposed to talk to strangers then how do you make friends?

"Sooooo," He said breaking the awkwardness "you work out at all?"

Wierd question.

"A little I guess, I run and try to do excersises but I'm still kinda not getting any muscle and I'm too slim looking. Do you? Well you obviously do haha,"

"What makes ya say that?" He replied a grin on his face

"Well ya know, look at you, your muscley and stuff," I said back awkwardly.

"Really? You havn't even seen my abs yet," He said looking pretty smug.

Oh God! Abs were like my weakness, seriosuly when a guy had nice abs it was like huge turn on.

"Wanna see," He said with a toothy grin

Uh oh!

He started lifting up his top..

"Stop!" I yelled yanking his top back down, "I uh don't wanna see that right now, you can like save it for later."

"I think I know why you didn't wanna see them."

"Uh why?"

"Cause maybe you like me but you don't wanna admit it and maybe just maybe if I showed you them then you would get turned on and I might find out, that sound about right?" He said inching closer to me.

"What? No?! Course not!"

"Uh huh, then you don't mind if I just take it off do you?" He said and again started to try take it off, he got about a centmetre up before I yanked it down again.

"Okay! I like you,a little, but you do that and I'll hate you, a lot." I said embarrassed.

"Knew it!" He said his face now all smug "How much is "a little"?" He replied now positioning himself above me on the couch.

"Uh it's umm," his breath was practically intoxicating my face and really messing up my brain "It's uh just a little,"

"Mmmhmm." He hummed leaning in.

_Oh God he was gonna kiss me, what do I do?!_  
><em>You let him.<br>But I've never done that with a guy before!  
>So? Gotta start somehere.<br>I hate you, your no help at all brain!  
>Well you clearly wanna kiss him otherwise you would be outta there so kiss back!<br>How?!  
>Just moan and move your lips against his.<em>

Okay, sounds easy.

Then he was kissing me and his lips were on mine.

He started slow just sort of moving them against mine while one of his hands rested on my waist. I just sorta put my arms round his neck and moved my lips back. He then pushed me deeped into the couch with surprising strength and I let him. He parted my lips with his and then came out his tongue.

It practically ravished the inside of my mouth in the best possible way, I even moaned involuntarily and he was about t-

"I'm home!" The front door burst open and my Mum walked in.

I quickly shoved Jake off me but too late my Mum saw us in an awkward position.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed "Well that's quite a sight to see in your living room, umm I'm Naomi!" She stuck her hand out to Jake.

"Jacob, I'm uh Ryan's friend,"

"I'll say." She replied jokingly.

"Mum!" I whined "Jacob was leaving!"

I practically shoved Jacob out the door as my Mum shouted

"Come again!"

I slammed the door shut as Jacob turned to me grinning

"Your Mum's cool, wonder what would of happened if she didn't come in." He winked

"Oh shut up," I replied "So uh what does that mean? the kiss?"

"It means that we could ya know, date?"

"Uhh well maybe we should get to know each other? before we decide anything?" I hastliy replied.

"Ugh fine I can live with tha-"

Awoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo!

"What was that?" I said looking over at the woods

"Uh probably just some wolf, gotta run!" He pecked on me the lips then bolted off into the night.

"I sure know how to pick em," I sighed turning to go inside.

"You really do!" My Mum said grinning from behind the door.

"Mum!"

**Okay, what do ya think? Put in a little kissing bit and a bit from Elaina's POV so Read and Review :)**

**Ryan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey, sorry I havn't updated in like forever but school's been hectic and I had prelims :/.**

**But anyway to make up for it I'm giving you this chapter and chapter 11 cause I love ya so much :) So Read and Review! Enjoy!**

Seth (before the events of last chapter)

My body was in pain...it felt numb...a warm numbing sensation which restricted movement, like something inside me had exploded and left the old me to pick up the pieces. I tried to open my mouth and say something but my voice rasped and I ended up coughing painfully, I then opened my eyes.

I had no idea who's house this was, I was lying in a soft bed within a small room containing only a bed and a desk, the wooden door was shut, the small window let very little light in but this wasn't my house, I had never been here before.

"Hello!" I managed to rasp out and I ended up coughing and spluttering again.

Where the hell was I? What happened? The last thing I remember is Paul talking to me in the cafeteria then I saw red, felt intense pain and wake up in some strange house,  
><em>Paul<em>...did he have something to do with this? I shuddered at the thought.

I was snapped out of my thinking rant by footsteps seeming to come form a staircase nearby, weird, my hearing was like enhanced, probably some freaky adrenaline thing from what happened earlier. I hope.  
>Then the door opened and the bane of my life walked in. Jacob. Fucking. Black.<br>"What are you doing here?! Why am I he-," I started screaming  
>"Oh shut up fag, you had to go on and ruin everything didn't you?! It was hard trying to cover up what you did you little dick!"<br>"What are yo-!"  
>His fist collided with my face and intense pain spasmed throughout my body,<br>"Don' .Me. Now here's what you're gonna do, you're not gonna talk to Ryan again you hear? He speaks to you, then you ignore him, got it? Good. And you're not going to tell anyone, not even Sam who's about to talk to you, anything are you?"  
>I felt my head shaking from side to side like some invisible force was pulling it.<p>

"Catch ya later Clearwater, oh by the way ask Sam about your friend Katie." He walked out with a smirk, what the fuck had just happened?

The door opened again, 'Oh God please don't tell me he has more to say!", but it wasn't Jacob it was Sam Uley, the man that stole Elaina's boyfriend and poisoned him against her. He sat down gently at the edge of my bed.  
>"Hello Seth, we have to talk."<p>

Jacob (present)

I phased into my human form.  
>"This better be good Sam." I said while about to pull on my shorts that I had tied round my leg,<p>

"It is, we have to visit that girl Seth attacked to see if she remembers anything, and for God sake cover up!" He replied chucking a tshirt at me which I reluctantly pulled on.

We got in Sam's jeep and started the 30 minute journey from Sam's to Fork's hospital, I slumped down in my seat, why did I have to be visiting some girl when I could be spending time with my imprint, I had only been in there 10 minute!

"What's up with you,?" Sam asked turning to glance at me from the steering wheel,  
>"Nothing, this just isn't my idea of a fun time." I replied dryly.<br>"Well you're an alpha suck it up. Besides I had to leave my imprint at home, do you know how hard it is to do that? I had to drop him off at my sister Emily's cause I don't trust Embry to be alone."  
>"Oh well boo hoo for you Sam but you have no idea what is going on in my life so don't talk to me like I don't know!"<br>"Jake...did you imprint?" He asked squinting his eyes at me,

I looked him squarely in the eye, I couldn't lie to him and anyway he should help me with it right?  
>"Kinda."<br>"Woo well congrats, who's the lucky girl?" I glared at him "Or guy?"  
>"It's the new kid who just moved here,"<br>"Oh the British one, well way to go there Jake, I was beginning to think we would all keep imprinting on one another," He said with laugh, I couldn't help smile a little,  
>"Yeah it's all great."<br>"Something wrong? Did he reject you or something?" Sam asked with concern now etched in his voice  
>"What? No! He just said he wants to wait a while before we start dating and I've never 'wooed' someone before,"<br>"Oh come on Jake you get tons of girls fawning over you,"

"Yeah maybe but Ryan's a guy, I've never done anything like that before, I mean we made out a little but that was like instinct." My mind started to think back to that,  
>"Well I know what you mean, coming to terms with being gay is hard an-"<br>"Woah! I'm not a homo Sam! I just happend to have imprinted on a guy, there's a difference."  
>"Jake come on if you're in love with a guy then you gotta be gay or at least bi just dea-"<br>"No! I am not a faggot okay! I hate those cocksuckers! I mean me, you and Jared are not gay okay we just have male imprints I mean did you like guys before you imprinted?!"  
>"Well no bu-"<br>"Exactly! And Paul already knows what I think of him and his 'I'll fuck anything' attitude, and that Collin kid does my damn head in, always knew he was gay even before he met Jared."  
>"Geez Jake, First of all I would refrain from using the word fag around your imprint cause he hasn't imprinted on you Jake meaning he probably is gay,"<br>"He's bi, but he's allowed to be, as long as he loves me back I don't care what he's into."  
>"Well okay then, changing subject."<p>

The rest of the car trip was an awkward silence until we reached the hospital, Sam checked administration and then we walked over to her room.

The girl was lying in the hospital bed, her Dad was asleep in the chair next to her and she was quietly reading a book, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ She had a small scratch on the side of her face, one side of her neck was lightly bruised and she had a gash in the side of her arm which was the reason she was in here, due to blood loss.

"Hey Katie, my name is Sam Uley, I'm sure you've heard of me and this is Jacob Black, I'm sure you've seen him at school huh?"  
>"Um yes sir." She replied timidly<br>"Well I'll get straight to it, it was one my club members Paul that found you, he said that he found you in the woods as he heard screams and when he got there you were on the ground unconscious, do you remember anything about the attack?" Sam asked

"No sorry sir, it's all just blank, I remember being in the woods-"  
>"Excuse me why were you in the woods?" I cut in<br>"Oh, uhh just looking going for a walk, I don't socialise well but anyway I was in the woods and I remember something hurting my neck and then darkness and I woke up here."  
>"Hmm," Sam seemed in thought "Well I'm glad your okay Miss Davidson, now rest up and I'm sure you'll be back to school by the end of the week, let's go Jake." I gave her a small smile and she shyly left one back.<p>

With that we left the room and made our way out the hospital,  
>"Well she doesn't remember anything so that's a relief, we can tell that Seth kid that she's okay, hopefully he doesn't feel too guilty I mean it was his first time phasing, good thing Paul was there too," Sam stated<br>"Hmph yeah I suppose, now I got patrol so I'll catch ya later,"  
>"Yeah see you Jake," He hollered to me as I jogged off into the nearby woods.<p>

Katie

I placed my book down and removed the book I had under my pillow _Quilete Facts and Legends_, I flipped to the chapter about cold ones and shape shifting warriors, I needed to read up on this stuff.

I remembered everything.

**So yeah sorry it isn't that long but come on I'm giving ya 2 chapters :P So anyway as usual Read and review plz.**

**Ryan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**As I said here is chapter 11 :)**

**So enjoy!**

Ryan

Ugh the second day of school, the first was at least filled with jittery excitement but the second was just boring and the stares I received yesterday made me think I wasn't human. I did the same as yesterday which was eat, shower, get ready (blue jeans, black nikes and a white tshirt with blue and black writing) although this time I had jotters to pack into my schoolbag, well some at least.

I wondered if Seth would come get me? He just disappeared yesterday as did Katie something was definetely up with that school, I mean me and Elaina were just left by ourselves. Then there was the whole thing with Jacob and his table, I didn't really like that Collin but he was the best of a bad situation and he knew what was going on, then there was Paul who was a creep, then Jake. I knew I liked him but I couldn't read him at all and that scared me? I mean he knew me better than I knew myself, pretty weird. But still today was going to be...interesting to say the least.

At around 8:40 the door went and I saw Elaina from the window, I grabbed my bag and went out the door,  
>"Hey heard from Seth or Katie?" I asked<br>"Nope. But I saw Seth walk to school...he was walking with Collin and Jared."  
>"Oh. So you think he's with them?"<br>"Well he had hulked out a bit like them and he looked pretty rough,"  
>"But Collin told me he wouldn't be in for another week?"<br>"Well I'm guessing he doesn't get told that much stuff in the 'club'," She said with air quotes,  
>"So you think there's something definetely going on with that group,"<br>"Yep absolutely. And we're gonna figure it out then get my boyfriend just glad you and Jacob havn't done anything yet," She laughed

Uh oh.

"Yeah about that he um came over last night,"  
>"What?!" She looked pissed "What happened?!"<br>"Woah nothing much we just kissed a little but we're not going out I wanted to wait,"  
>"Ugh you shouldn't have done that, he's dangerous there is something not right with that whole group,"<br>"Well technically me kissing him is good cause he might trust me enough to tell me?"  
>"Hmmm you've redeemed yourself, well done, now buy me a at lunch and we're even," She sang<br>I just scoffed.

Well it was finally lunch and my stomach was practically howling for food since at break Elaina wanted to go to the library for books on quilete legends for 'research' into the 'cult'. Accounts was okay, me and Helena just chatted then Italian was boring since I knew no one in the small class so I just sat by myself at the back texting a couple of my friends back home. Then maths was maths basically and english was...akward seeing as Seth was in my class but he moved to sit next to someone called Brady so I sat by myself and tried to catch his eye but he ignored me.

"So there's your , enjoy," I said throwing Elaina a can as she leafed through one of the old books from the library, "What are you looking for exactly?"

"Anything that might help us out, but so far it's all just weird stuff, nothing I can make sense of," She sighed "Hey can you run and get my Chemistry stuff from my locker cause I need it next class and I'm kinda busy,"

"I do have lunch to eat you know," I said gesturing to the tuna pasta I had on the table  
>"What was that? You will aw thanks, combo is 40-50-15" She smiled<p>

I sighed and got up heading to where the lockers were, about everyone looked at me in the corridor, this was ridiculous. I finally got to her locker and put in the combo then got her jotter and slid it in my bag before closing it. I was about to walk back when I thought I heard something in the corridor next to me 'I swear if it's some person spying on the new kid, I will strangle them' I popped my head round the corridor and saw something which shocked me.

Jacob had Seth against a wall and they were muttering something which I couldn't hear I definetely heard my name though, Seth suddenly pushed against Jacob's chest and started shouting,  
>"Leave me alone! Just go okay! I havn't done anything! I don't want this!"<br>"Woah calm down Clearwater, or do I need to remind you of what happened last time you got angry."  
>"Fuck you! Sam said she was fine!"<br>"Still you could of killed her Seth, wouldn't want that huh?" Jacob replied back  
>"Just leave me alone Jacob." Seth sighed turning to walk away<br>"I'm not done with you fag! Get back here now!" Jacob roared

Wow never saw this side of him, it was pretty scary.

Seth's legs just seemed to move reluctantly back to Jacob.  
>"Good bitch, now that Elaina girl just checked out books on Quilete legends, me and Sam don't want her poking around so talk to her and tell her you chose this, you enjoy it and there is nothing remotely weird about us okay? Good. Now what do you answer?"<p>

Seth seemed to have an internal struggle with himself before he strained out a strangled "no".  
>"What did you just say to me?!" Jacob roared again, his eyes looked black<br>"I said no dickhead!"

I watched in horror as Jacob backhanded Seth who fell ont the floor clutching his cheek, okay this had gone too far!

"Hey!" I shouted over to them both "What the hell are you doing?"  
>"Shit," I heard Jacob mumble<p>

I managed to pull Seth up who just looked down at the floor, I turned to Jacob,  
>"So gonna explain Jacob?"<br>"Well come on I heard Seth talking shit about you and I pulled him up about it," He replied  
>"So all that about Seth hurting someone and getting angry that was...?"<br>"Just other things to do with our little club,"  
>"So you hit everyone in your club and call them fag's? Cause no offense but you're not exactly straight so by calling him a fag then you're technically calling me one and yourself one."<br>"Okay I'm gonna settle this, Seth call Ryan a fag, go on."

Seth turned to me a look of pain on his face  
>"Your a fag Ryan." He said in a choking manner, that hurt.<br>"There ya go now run along Sethy now we know what you really think,"

I watched as Seth turned and jogged down the corridor and out of sight,  
>"You see I was just defending you babe."<br>"Don't babe me! You didn't have to hit him, or call him a fag, and you practically called me one too seeing as me and Seth are both bi,"

I turned to walk away,  
>"No wait! Look I'm sorry sometimes my anger gets the best of me and I say things I shouldn't but I wasn't calling you a fag, I would never do that okay!" He begged<br>"So what It's okay for me to be bi but not Seth?" I asked sarcastically  
>"Well it's just I like you so it's okay for you to be one,"<br>"Uh Jake you do realise you're one too"  
>"Why does everyone keep saying that I'm not gay okay or bi, I just like you, you're an exception," He smiled<br>"Well okay then that's quite weird,"

I turned to walk away again but his warm hand grabbed my wrist  
>"Please Ry, look I'm sorry, I'll leave him alone I just let my anger get to me, I'll go apologise you can even watch me do it okay and this Saturday, we can go to the movies and see whatever you want huh? I'll pay!"<br>"Look Jake..I dunno," I thought about what Elaina said about getting info and one little day out couldn't hurt plus he seemed genuinly sorry, "Fine."  
>"Yes, You are amazing babe!"<p>

He wrapped both arms round my waist and the next thing I knew his tongue was ravishing my mouth again, I'm not gonna lie it felt amazing and I think I even moaned a couple of times as well, it lasted like at least 2 minutes and he was a good kisser i'd give him that. Evantually though breathing became an issue and I had to fist my hands in his shirt and push him back to get breath at which he started attacking my neck with his mouth  
>"Oh God Jaaaaake," I practically whined<br>He kept going however and I figured out that kissing my neck is another weakness,  
>Then he bit one spot right over my pulse and resistance at that point just became futile so I just let him do what he wanted I mean it felt good?<p>

Eventually however there was a cough behind Jacob who other than Paul was there  
>"Wow, live sex show right here in school, very nice!"<br>"Can I hit him babe, please?!" Jacob whined pressing his forehead to mine  
>"Oh don't tempt me, I gotta go though Elaina is gonna kill me,"<br>"Ugh fine, I'll see you later though huh? Tonight?" He asked  
>"I can't I'm visiting my Aunts but I'll see tomorrow, bye!" said turning a corridor just in time to hear Paul 'Dat ass' before Jacob shoved him into a wall, but I couldn't help but smile. Until I remembered that Jacob knew Elaina was onto his group and I had to warn her not to listen to Seth. Then figure out what that conversation was about oh and I had a love bite in my neck, how great.<p>

**So there ya go :)**

**Read and Review**

**Ryan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elaina's POV

I stomped through the wet leaves beneath my feet, the thunder was rumbling above me and the rain was a continious downpour, pelting at my pale skin, school had just finished.

I was done sitting around, today I was going to get Embry back.

Seth tried to talk to me about how he chose to be in that cult, it was bullshit. He was pleading with his eyes the whole time as if telling me not to listen, then of course Ryan told me what happened but I didn't miss the hickey he had on his neck, he was falling for Jacob and soon he'd be with them, just like Seth...just like Embry.

I still hadn't seen Katie meaning I was on my own.

I was continuing walking through the forest on the way to Sam Uley's house, I would wait for him to leave then I'd bust in and confront Embry and if Sam's idiot sister tried to stop me I'd just have to find some way around her.

Me and Embry used to come out here all the time, in the woods, just us, our own little world, lost in each other then one day it all stopped. He stopped coming to my house, he stopped coming to school and he stopped talking to me. I was pissed, then when I went to his house his Mum told me he was at a friends and he had moved on from me, I finally heard from a friend that she spotted him and Sam Uey together so I went to Sam's, I didn't know much about him just that he was very respected and led some cult but it never interested me before.

When I went to his house I saw Embry but Sam barked at him to get inside then told me to leave, after not moving he threatened to call the police so I did leave then I came back the next day and he was gone, I chapped on the door and finally Embry answered but before I even got to say anything that bitch Emily came and took Embry away before dragging me off her porch and telling me to fuck off, the nerve. But now nothing would stop me.

I got to Sam's house and realised there was no car, that meant he wasn't home. Bazing to the a. I rushed over to the window and peeked inthrough the gap in the curtain's I could make out Emily's back with her black hair flowing behind her but no Embry, he was probably upstairs I thought. I had to think of a plan.

I quickly darted around the back to see a patio door that was open to presumebly let air in but Emily was right next to it cooking something.

I ran back to the front and walked up the patio, I knocked on the door 3 times then ran back round, ducking at the window's, I then came to the patio and result, Emily was at the front door. I slid inside and quickly dashed into the small dining room and hid behind the wall. I heard Emily come back to the kitchen muttering about kids as she went back to chopping what I think was carrots and throwing them into a pot of boiling water.

I remained here for roughly 10 minutes until Emily walked over to the sink and finally her back was towards me, now was my chance. I slid round the wall aand crept to the door that led to the living room when suddenly-

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Emily screamed at me

I froze,

"I'm here to see Embry so just...lemme see him for 5 minutes okay?" I tried to reason

"Get out now before I call the police!" she shouted as she turned to grab the phone of the wall "Sam is going to be livid about this!"

I had to think fast, what the hell do I do?! I wasn't proud of it but I grabbed the pot of the cooker and chucked it's boiling contents over her.

I heard her scream in pain as the liquid scorched her hair and neck I then ran towards the stairs, I darted up them taking two at a time and popped my head in every doorway but...there was no one.

"Embry?!" I screamed out,

"He's not even in you stupid bitch!" I heard Emily scream from halfway up the stairs as she dryed her now burnt neck with a tea towel.

I was getting ready to make another dash down the stairs when the front door opened,

"Emily we're home!" I heard Sam shout from downstairs

'Oh shit.'

"Sam get up here! That blond bitch broke in and threw boiling hot water over me, hurry!" Emily screamed as she tried to claw at me.

I darted underneath her flailing limbs and ran towards the nearest door which was a bathroom, I quickly locked in and tried to calm down.

Oh God, oh God, oh God, what do I do? What do I do?!

I heard Sam behind the door,

"I told you too stay away! Now you're becoming a nuisance!"

The door suddenly was wrenched off it's hinges and there was Sam standing in the doorway, his body trembling while Emily stood in the background, a malicious smile on her face. Then I saw Embry

"Embry! It's me, It's Elaina, come on help me, we can get out of here together, you can be rid of him!" I screamed like a mad woman at him.

"It's not that simple." I heard his soft voice mumble.

My heart broke at that sentence. He chose Sam over me.

I felt something red hot against my face and realised Sam had hit me.

I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

**I'm back :) Sorry I've got exams going on so this one is a bit short but I will update again as soon as!**

**Read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I know it's been like 3 months :O But I got my exam results and I've been really busy this summer and I just want to thank anyone that reads this! And I had a lot of ideas about what to do with this chapter but settled on this.**

**Read and Review :D**

_1 month after events of last chapter: 19 December 2012_

Katie's POV

My arrow hit the head at the top of the board.

I drew another from my quiver and fired, bullseye again. I fired another, and another, and another in rapid succession, everyone of them hitting different heads on the four black people shaped boards. The bell went, the shrill ringing in my ears snapping me out of my training, I quickly gathered up my arrows and put the gear away in the store cupboard before slipping out the gymnasium into the crowded hallway.

Some people gave me weird looks as I passed, probably thinking  
>'Oh my God there's that once quiet shy girl turned psycho'<br>I wasn't a psycho. I know what I saw, there was giant shapeshifting wolves running around La Push killing people, and I was going to stop them.

I walked up a flight of stairs to my R.E class, opened the door to it, slipped inside and started walking to my seat.

"Miss Davidson?!" I heard my teacher say behind me "any particular reason as to why you are 5 minutes late?"  
>"Nope." I replied popping the 'p' sound as I sat down in my chair.<br>"Hmph, don't let it happen again. Now class turn to page 197 in your textbooks and copy what is in the blue box."

The teacher turned and started typing on his laptop, I turned and looked around the class, behind me Seth and Ryan sat next to each other in complete silence, Seth had filled out, muscles now bigger, hair cut short and a black tattoo barely visible underneath his green polo. He was the one who attacked me, could of killed me, he would be the first to go.

He must of caught me staring and looked up giving me a small smile, my face remained cold and unimotionless as I turned back to my writing.

I was writing for almost 2 minutes when I felt an annoying tapping on my shoulder, It continued...and continued until I was ready to drop kick the person behind me.  
>"What?" I whispered loudly turning behind me as my brown hair whoosed to the side of my head.<br>"Hi." Ryan said  
>"What is it?" I snapped back<br>"Nothing just we havn't spoke in a while and when we do you ignore me, is everything okay?"  
>I looked at Seth who was watching the conversation between us,<br>"Ask him." I gestured my head to Seth and turned back around hoping to continue this lesson in silence.  
>"Him doesn't talk to me anymore," I heard Ryan mumble slowly.<p>

I sighed, I wanted to tell him everything but he was too close to Jacob. I couldn't trust him. I was on my own.

Ryan's POV

Katie turned back in her seat and I heard her sigh heavily. Ever since she got out of hospital last month she'd been avoiding me and when I confronted her she'd act dry or ignore me, I just didn't understand what I did.

Elaina had been gone for about 30 days now, apparently she didn't come home from school and no one had seen her since. I was worried, the police had searched almost everywhere and were close to giving up...the talk around school was that she was dead, maybe killed by an animal or fallen into a river somewhere. I refused to believe it, I mean it was Elaina, the girl that pushed a boy twice the size of her into a lake and poured lemonade over his boyfriend. She wasn't dead.

I realised my eyes were beginning to water a bit so I pushed them back, and exhaled a steady breath. I saw Seth look at me out the corner of my eye,  
>"What?" I turned to look at him with a look of sarcasm,<br>He made a choking sound then looked down at his desk not saying a word.  
>"Yeah great conversation." I turned back to my work.<p>

Seconds later I saw a peice of paper slide towards me,  
><em>'I miss you' <em>it read. I felt my heart twang a little.

I snatched it back and quickly wrote back.

'_I'm sitting right next to you!'  
>'I know but I can't talk to you, don't ask me how or why I just can't but I need you to know that I'm trying to get around this.'<br>'What the hell are you talking about?!'  
>'You have to believe me. I know deep down you do, I can't explain it but I need you to ask Jacob to take you to Sam and Embry's then you need to get Embry alone and ask him to tell you what the cult is, you have to get him to tell you EVERYTHING!'<em>

I grabbed the peice of paper to hastily write a reply when the teacher came over to me  
>"No notes in class , you are free to talk." He smiled at me<br>"Sorry sir," I replied chucking the bit of paper in my bag.

The teacher talked to us for the rest of the period before the bell went, Katie and Seth both shot up and walked out within 10 seconds, I gave a sigh, grabbed my stuff and followed them out with the rest of the class, mixing in the with the barrage of students.

I was so glad it was near Christmas, out timetables had been changed for the holidays so I only had 4 classes today and I had a free period followed by lunch until my next one. I saw Katie head to music while Seth headed to what I think was geography, I guess I would just go to the library and try to study a little.

I sat down and pulled out a history textbook and sat reading for a little over 10 minutes when I felt a pair of tanned muscly arms wrap round my waist and somebody's chin rest on my left shoulder,

"Now what is a cute little guy like you doing in here all by yourself?" I heard a deep voice rumble  
>"Well Jake I- PAUL!" I half shouted as I turned round<p>

The librarian gave me a stern look as I jumped out of my chair and into the one next to it,  
>"What are you doing?!" I whispered harshly<br>"Hugging you, you looked lonely," He replied smirking  
>"Yeah well leave me alone I'm trying to study here." I turned back to my book<br>"Aw come on!"  
>I ignored him.<br>"Fine I'll leave after you answer me one question,"  
>"And what is that?" I said looking up at him<br>"Do you find me attractive?" He gave me a toothy grin showing off his white teeth which contrasted with his tanned skin.  
>"Hmm lemme think...no."<br>"Oh come on, personality aside, if I came upto and kissed you what would you do?" He said leaning in  
>"Well I would..." I said leaning in "push you down a flight of stairs."<p>

I then pushed his face away from me and turned back to my studying.

I heard him give a grunt before he sauntered out of the library.  
>"Finally peace and quiet," I mumbled<br>I studied for another half an hour just reading over history notes while the hook nosed librarian continued to glare at me when suddenly the bell went signalling lunch time.  
>I placed my textbook into my bag and got up of my seat heading to the cafeteria.<p>

I walked in and looked round, with Elaina gone and Katie being weird I had taken to hanging around with Jacob and sometimes Collin, not really favouring the latter as all he did was talk about Jared.

I was about to go sit at a table when I felt a warm hand grab mine and pull me out of the cafeteria, I turned to see Jake standing wearing a pair of jeans, a plain grey tshirt and a black hooded zipper with his usual toothy grin.  
>"Jaaaake!" I whined<br>"C'mon I'm taking you somewhere for lunch," I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders as he directed me behind the school.

I felt the soft snow crunch underneath me as he walked me up a small hill to a field where I saw a heavy red blanket pryed up by 4 long sticks and a green heavy mat underneath it, there was also what looked like a basket of food.  
>"What is that exactly?" I asked shivering, I only had a plain white tee with a green overshirt.<p>

"Well as it is our two week anniversary I wanted to treat you however I didn't have a tent so I got creative and I remember on our first date you told me how much you love the snow so I thought I may as well be the best boyfriend I can." He said all this all while taking off his hoodie and wrapping it round me.

I felt my chest tighten.  
>"That is...the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." I said looking up at him, blinking snow out of my eyes as it heavily fluttered all around me<br>"So you like it?" He replied grinning  
>"I love it."<p>

I started running over to the structure and dived under it landing on the soft blanket, it was really comfortable especially with the snow underneath, the floor was still rather cold but it was bearable. Jacob came in and sat next to me,

"You look like your still cold," He said frowning  
>"Oh no it's fine it's just the snow under the blanket-"<br>I immediatly felt him lift me up and sit me on his lap as he wrapped both his arms around me heating me up.  
>"That better?" He said tucking my head under his chin<br>"Y..yeah." I replied shakily, I hated being in close contact with me, it always made me feel so nervous and it didn't help that I was practically sitting on his dick.

I heard him hum in contentment as he laid back so that we were lying down,  
>"You wanna eat something?" He asked<br>"Hmm in a minute let's just lie here for a bit," I said nuzzling my face into the crook of his arm "aren't you cold?

"Hmm not really, I'm always hot." He said giving me a goofy grin  
>"Oh really ?"<br>"Yep, I mean have you seen this body?"

I had seen his body when I went over to his house once and he was still asleep in his boxers...it was...wow. I'm talking like greek God like, a six pack that most bodybuilders would kill for and biceps that I'm pretty sure could snap my neck in a heartbeat.

"Yeah it's not that great, sorry pal"  
>"Hm really? I mean when you were the one who was practically drooling when he saw it,"<br>"I was not! I was just looking...intensly and my mouth was...acting up,"  
>"Uh huh." He hummed as he then started flexing and casually pulled of his shirt and tossed it to the side.<br>"Oh fuck you, I'm not looking!" I turned away covering my eyes with my hands  
>"Well actually it'll be me fucking you seeing as your the bottom,"<p>

I almost gasped when he said that and quickly turned round  
>"Let's not talk about fucking right now,"<br>"Ha you turned round!"  
>"Ugh you are a little...blegh!" I scoffed at him<br>"I know, so do you think I should work out more or do I look okay?" He smirked

I glared at him then started to let my eyes droop and my mouth pout out and wiver  
>"Please Jake, please put your tshirt back on." I whimpered<br>"Gah not that face!" He quickly sntched up his tshirt and wrenched it over his head as I laughed "I'll get you back!"  
>"It's too late, I won."<p>

He suddenly pounced at me pinning my arms above my head with one of his as his mouth descended onto my mouth and started ravishing the inside of it, I tried to supress the moan coming out of my mouth with no avail as I wrapped my arms around his neck and disheviled my hands into his hair as he continued to kiss me.

Just as I was getting into it he pulled away and looked down at me  
>"So who won?"<br>"Me." I gasped out

He was suddenly kissing my neck again, sucking and biting all down the right side then moving down the left side until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay! You win! You like always win okay!" I moaned out,  
>"Uh huh, so who wins?" He said now kissing where the neck meets the shoulder<br>"You do?"  
>"And who is that?"<p>

I cannot believe he was making me say this

"Jacob Black." I gritted out  
>"Good boy." I heard him mumble into my neck.<p>

After 5 minutes more of the making out my stomach embarrissingly started to growl like a rabid dog  
>"Okay get off me I need to eat." I said as he rolled off me when I suddenly heard the school bell go off in the distance causeing me to panic.<br>"Uh oh, hurry we gotta go." I said crawling to the entrance only to be pulled back down by Jacob's strong hand  
>"Come on, you only have one class and it's not like you'll be doing anything important this close to Christmas, just skive off."<br>"I can't, I mea-" He cut me off  
>"Would you rather sit in a cold english classroom reading a library book or lie in here with your loving boyfriend?"<br>"Ugh I guess." I said giving up and slumping back into his embrace.

We lay there for another 20 minutes , me lying on top off him on my stomach one hand wrapped around his neck, the other lying still on his chest with my ear pressed to his heartbeat listening to the steady beat of it luring me into a sleep as both his arms were wrapped tightly around me, one of his hands playing with my hair.

I felt so at ease here, like I could do this the rest of my life, I was deeply falling for him.  
>"Jake?" I said quietly not opening my eyes as I heard him give a soft 'hm' to let me know he was awake "you see this cult thing? Well a week ago you told me that you wanted to tell me about it but Sam wasn't sure, well I was thinking that what if you took me to meet Sam and he could see me and realise he can trust me with whatever it is. Sound good?"<p>

"Hmm I suppose, tell you what we're having a bonfire on the 22nd if you wanna come with and that way you can meet the whole group?"

"Sounds a little scary but okay." I mumbled back

"Don't worry I'll protect you," He replied pulling me tighter

A part of me felt bad about only doing this to see Embry because of what Seth said but a bigger part of me just wanted to be with Jacob.

Jacob. That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Read and Review! :D**

**Ryan.**


End file.
